An important part of every physical examination and even during surgery is the examiner's ability to correctly evaluate the size of internal masses to determine whether there is an abnormality regarding the size of the mass or if it has grown since the previous examination. Rectal, pelvic, surgical or other examinations are, in most instances, done without the ability to see the area under examination and assess sizes of masses except by palpitation (feel). The present invention provides a means to enhance the examiner's ability to judge sizes of objects encountered during examination. The objectives of the invention are:
(1) to provide a measuring scale on an examination glove for an examiner to better judge sizes of objects by palpitation;
(2) to allow an examiner to keep numerical records of sizes observed during an examination to facilitate determination of changes from a previous examination;
(3) to cause the examiner to make more careful observations during an examination because the examiner's use of the invention to make size judgments slows the examination.